Vongola Famiglia - Civil War
by SwitchbladeSunsets
Summary: It was war. Sides were taken, battle lines were drawn and bonds were ripped apart. All because of...WHAT! Mild language.


**Hey guys! This is another collab with Mana Yuii! The idea and the plot were story-boarded by me, and brought to life mainly by Yuii! (Bless her soul, she's amazing! I love working with her! ^^) If you're interested to know how this came about, feel free to check out my bio. And go check out Yuii! Give her loads of love! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this. Reviews, favs and follows are sincerely appreciated. Cheers!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own KHR.**

* * *

 ** _[Sawada Household]_**

"This is the Pythagorean Theorem's formula, and this is..." Gokudera explained.

The trio of Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto was gathered at Tsuna's house to study for an upcoming quiz which their _wonderful_ Math teacher didn't teach them the content for, coz he thought that his stories were far more entertaining. And so, Gokudera offered to teach Tsuna, and Yamamoto tagged along.

Once they were halfway through, Tsuna called for a break and grabbed the bag of sweets he kept nearby in case he needed to bribe Lambo. He opened the bag and noticed two packets of Skittles. He grabbed the two and showed them to his friends.

"Which one do we open?" Tsuna asked. They could've opened both but it would have taken a longer time to finish, so he decided to eat just one pack.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were just about to open their mouths when the door suddenly slammed open, courtesy of Lambo. "I smell candy!" He said. He looked around and saw the two packets of Skittles Tsuna was holding and immediately said, "Mine!" Before he could take them though, Gokudera blocked his path and said, "Juudaime said only pack is gonna get opened. So only one pack will be opened! And they are not yours!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. He turned to Lambo and told him, "We can just share, ne?"

Lambo pouted but abided by Tsuna's request, which was rare for the child to do. Tsuna smiled at Lambo, then raised the question again, "Which one do we open?"

Lambo grinned and then he and Gokudera yelled simultaneously, "ORIGINAL!" "SOUR!"

At that, Tsuna sweatdropped, Yamamoto started snickering and Lambo and Gokudera glared at each other.

"Sour is better! It's good to eat when studying and the taste can prevent drowsiness!"

"No! Sour is too bleeeh! Let's open the original!"

"SOUR!"

"ORIGINAL!"

Yamamoto burst out laughing, and Tsuna decided to stop them before the argument escalated.

"Gokudera-kun, let's open the Original pack for now. Since Lambo behaved, I think it'll be a good reward for him."

Yamamoto, who was normally nice to children, said, "Ah, but Tsuna, if you do that, he might get spoiled. And besides, Gokudera is right! The sour taste can really wake people up, and it's more delicious."

"Yamamoto? If it's the taste,aren't the original ones better? The sour pack is a bit too...sour."

Gokudera turned to Tsuna, determined to help with Tsuna's sourness issue, "Juudaime, I can help you with that. Now, let's open the sour pack."

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Let's do that some other time, for now, let's open the original pack and finish studying," Tsuna replied.

Before Gokudera could get another word in, he was interrupted.

"Oya, oya, is the puppy rebelling against his master? Kufufufufu."

"Konnichiwa, Bossu."

Interrupted by the pineapple twins, no less.

"However, I have to agree with the puppies, the Sour Skittles are better," Mukuro said.

Gokudera seconded that statement. "For once pineapple bastard, we agree on something."

Chrome's eyes widened and she immediately turned to Mukuro, "Mukuro-sama, what are you saying? Bossu and the cow child are correct, the Original Skittles taste better than the Sour Skittles."

Mukuro looked offended and answered Chrome, "My dear Chrome, of course the Sour Skittles taste better than the Original Skittles.

"Mukuro-sama, the Sour Skittles are just a mimicry of the Original Skittles, they just have more sour citric acid crystals. The Original is better."

Lambo laughed and said, "Ha! I knew Chrome's taste is better than you, you sour pineapple!" He looked thoughtful and immediately added, "I see! You love Sour Skittles because you're a sour pineapple!"

Mukuro glared at Lambo, then said to Chrome, "Dear Chrome, it is exactly because the Sour Skittles have more citric acid crystals it tastes better."

"HERBIVORES, YOU'RE CROWDING."

They all turned towards the window through which Hibari had entered. Tsuna blanched, seeing his window's glass shards scattered around the floor, the frame broken.

"The pineapple is right. Sour skittles are obviously the better choice." Hibari humphed.

"Hibari-san, you must be joking."

"I do not joke, herbivores," Hibari stated. "Sour Skittles taste much better than the Original Skittles."

"EXTREMELY NOT TRUE!" yelled the newest arrival, who entered by slamming down the door. Tsuna's cry of "My poor door!" went ignored.

"ORIGINAL SKITTLES ARE EXTREMELY BETTER THAN SOUR SKITTLES!" Ryohei yelled. "Onii-san! I knew that there must be something normal about you!"

"You're a herbivore, of course you'll think that the Original are better than Sour Skittles. If you ask the others, the answer will obviously be Sour Skittles."

"I think they're just scared of you, that's why they agree..." Tsuna murmured, which Hibari heard.

"What was that herbivore?"

Tsuna, with a rare burst of confidence said, "I said, they were scared of you, so naturally, they agreed."

If you're wondering why they haven't been scolded yet for being so noisy, it's 'cause Nana was out.

Hibari took out his tonfas. "You herbivore—"

Tsuna stood up, "I am NOT a herbi—"

Hibari took a step towards Tsuna. "Herbivore, don't cu—"

Tsuna took a step toward Hibari. "Like. I. Said. I AM NOT —"

Another step. "DON'T YOU DARE—"

"VOOOOOOIIII!""

"Who dares interrupt?!" Both Tsuna and Hibari snapped their heads toward the door, well, where there was _supposed_ to be a door, but now just a gaping hole leading to Tsuna's room, brought to you by the newcomers, the Varia.

Horrified at the current state of his room, Tsuna cried out, "Why the hell can't anyone act like normal people and enter normally through the wondrous invention called a 'door'?!" Which was of course, ignored. Poor child.

"What the hell are you arguing about, trash? We could hear you all the way from our hotel." That, was an exaggeration. They could, at the furthest, only be heard from the front door of the Sawada household.

This time, Gokudera and Lambo stood up and simultaneously said, "WHICH IS BETTER? ORIGINAL OR SOUR SKITTLES? IT'S SOUR/ORIGINAL RIGHT?!" and proceeded to glare at the other.

The Varia looked at them as if they had grown a second head. Then burst out laughing. And when they finally finished laughing, Luss said, "Silly children, of course the Original Skittles are better."

And that, earned various reactions from the Varia members. Some nodded, some looked appalled and the others glared at the martial artist.

"Trash, what are you saying? It's obvious that Sour Skittles are better."

"Ah. Ah. I prefer Original Skittles though. Ne, master, which do you prefer? Original or Sour?"

"Ushishishi, SOUR SKITTLES ARE BETTER."

"Boss is right! Sour Skittles are better! Boss do you want me to get you some?"

"VOOOIII! Original Skittles are better!"

The Varia glared at each other, then started yelling at each other, with the Tenth Vongola Gen successors joining in to defend their beloved Skittles flavour.

* * *

 ** _[End Result]_**

Chibi Yuii appears. _"Ahem, ahem. I will be your commentator for today's event."_

 _"In the Original Skittles Faction, we have Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bovino Lambo, Dokuro Chrome, Sasagawa Ryohei, Superbi Squalo, Lussuria and Fraaan! In the Sour Skittles Faction, we have, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya, Xanxus, Leviathan and Belphegor!"_

 _"Warriors, don your armour and sound your battle cry!"_

 _"Original Skittles Faction!"_

The whole Original Skittles Faction is shown, with Tsuna and Squalo in the lead. Tsuna started speaking, "Hayato, Takeshi... You two were the people I trusted the most... But for the two of you to betray me like this..." Tsuna teared up a little, and wiped it away, "FOR ORIGINAL SKITTLES!"

 _"Sour Skittles Faction!"_

The whole Sour Skittles Faction, led by Hayato, Takeshi and Xanxus, is shown. Hayato bowed his head slightly, "I'm sorry Juudaime, but I absolutely cannot agree with you on this matter. I apologize but I cannot stand on your side this time." Hayato lifted his head and yelled, "FOR SOUR SKITTLES!"

 _"Let the VONGOLA FAMIGLIA CIVIL WAR begin!"_

* * *

 ** _[In the living room of Arcobaleno Manor]_**

"And that was what happened," sighed Reborn, slumping back against his seat, uncharacteristically rubbing his forehead.

"Idiots!" scoffed Skull. "Everyone knows that Sour Skittles are the best!"

Reborn's fedora shadowed his face. Leaking out killing intent, he sat forward and pointed his Leon gun at Skull. "What did you say lackey? Did you just say what I think you said?"

Standing up for what he believed in, for once, Skull inclined his head proudly and replied, "I said, Sour Skittles are the best. Everyone knows that. Have you become hard of hearing?"

Slowly, the remaining members of the Arcobaleno chose their sides.

 **ARCOBALENO**

 **CIVIL WAR**

* * *

 ** _[In the ruins of Arcobaleno Manor]_**

Checkerface stepped on the wreckage that littered the halls of the Manor. In rooms almost completely devoid of light, shattered glass lay scattered, broken furniture decorated the area and a fine layer of powdered concrete dusted everything.

"Looks like this batch has proved to be far too troublesome."

* * *

 ** _[On a TV screen in a household]_**

 _Criss-crossing giant glass tubes with colour-sorted Skittles filled the screen. The camera panned slowly to show them leading to a giant inflatable pool, filled with billions of the colourful gems._

 _All of a sudden, a man with a shock of white hair and round-frame glasses slide down a slide into the pool, sending sprays of Skittles flying everywhere._

 _He grabbed a filled soup bowl from inside the mass of Skittles and using chopsticks, picked up a bright yellow Skittle._

 _The man grinned and said, "Skittles - Taste the rainbow!"_

 _His smile took on a more sinister edge._

"Literally."


End file.
